


Selfishly in love

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Person, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: They’re in love and this is why.





	Selfishly in love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tierd and have a French speaking exam on Friday that I haven’t revised for.

My Lady, You're the reason I fight. 

I'm selfish, okay? It's the reason I'll never be as good as you. My fatal flaw, my Achilles Heel. I thought I fought to protect Paris, but when was the last time I had Paris's interests in mind? 

Your laugh. Your eyes. The way you tilt your head just slightly to the side when you have a question burning in your mind. All a drug that intoxicated me more and more until I eventually break. And when I do break it won't be a sad tale of regret, instead my spirit will sing your praises and dance joyously amongst the clouds. 

You made me feel. You made me feel feelings I hadn't felt in a long time that although caused me so much pain also brought me the greatest gift I could ever receive. Loving you was a treasure I could never sell, something I'd greedily keep close to my heart. When we met, we were naive. Blind to the future we possessed and unaccustomed to the world we had to face, thinking back we were only children but we felt as though the world had been thrown upon us. Something that unfairly brought years away from our years of relaxation and yet brought a decade of memories worth more than diamonds and gold. I love you so much - more than I think I've ever told you (and I've told you everyday since the day we met). Sometimes you didn't hear me, I'd whisper them as you left letting them be carried off with the breeze. But with time I'd get louder, more sure of the way I felt and my unanswered whisperings were no longer unanswered. 

The first time you told me I love you. I think I fainted. After a battle, and in the heat of the moment you looked to me with tears pricking your eyes, and a quivering lip I swore I'd make sure to never see again. You staggered forward and with shaking breath exclaimed "You idiot!" You seemed so angry but smiled when I rebutted with "But I'm you're idiot". 

She laughed through the pain and claimed her undying love for me. Well.. I say undying but she disagrees with that part even today. Regardless, we were two idiots in love; idiots that faced the world together. You brought light to my dismal world, with chase kisses and flirty banter and night chats that lasted until "night" was no longer night. 

You're fierce and love the city we live in and I love you. You fight to protect our home whilst I fight to protect you and that's what it became. Because without you the world would loose colour... at least in my eyes. At some point you'd become my world and everything else faded into this abyss of greys and blacks. But it's not as romantic as it sounds, I'd never known that you could love so much it hurt. Minutes away felt like decades and hours droned on like centuries. You must have thought I was pathetic. 

—————

Oh Kitten, You're the reason I fight. 

I'm selfish, okay? It's the reason I'll never be as good as you. My fatal flaw, my Achilles Heel. I thought I fought to protect Paris, but when had you become my night and day and everything in between?

Was it possible to place someone on a pedestal whilst also treating them as an equal? That's what it felt like with him. He'd always cared, and he always will. 

He'd tell me relentlessly how wonderful I was whenever I felt anything but. Because just as you can be annoyed, so can I. Just like you, I throw apportion blame in the wrong place. I'm sorry I pulled you into this life, the guilt was an anchor about our necks, pulling us deep into the world we'd made for ourselves. 

We'd become consumed by the other and perhaps that's not a bad thing. But "normality" will never be an option for us ever again. 

The first time I said I love you you most definitely fainted. It was some random Tuesday and you'd risked your neck one too many times and I'd feared the worst. My heart pounded in my chest and As the dust settled I saw you looking to me with the dumbest grin stretched across your cheeks. I remember my chest clenching and my vision becoming blurry, and before I new it I'd staggered forward and with shaking breath exclaimed "You idiot!" I'd been equal parts terrified and furious but it only took a second for me to be a furious giggling mess when you rebutted with "But I'm you're idiot." You go around telling people I'd proclaimed my "undying love" to you that day and although I disagree, I'd proclaim my undying love any day just to see that blush. 

You're a stupid genius too, and whilst everyone says I'm the brains I know they're all wrong. I love your random bouts of reciting Shakespearean poetry and the bashfulness in your eyes when talking about a new amazing scientific discovery. I love how animated you get and now loving you are. You'd shower me in praise and kisses in an instant if I asked you to and you'd stop instantaneously if I asked you to stop. I'll never meet anyone like you and so I've claimed you as my own if you don't mind. You were lonely before, I could tell, but now you've got me and I'll make sure you're surrounded by only the best of people and most genuine of smiles. 

You think I'm a saint still and that's okay. But I'm just as greedy and jealous as you, it's probably a bit sad to think. I love Paris don't get me wrong but that's not what gives me the thrill anymore. You're the drug I want to take every night and at the start I was too blind to see that, I didn't understand that my affections for the people has morphed into affections for you. Regardless, we were two idiots in love; idiots that faced the world together. You brought light to my dismal world, with chase kisses and flirty banter and night chats that lasted until "night" was no longer night.

I'd take sinful pleasure in coxing out the sounds in you I'd known no one had heard before and thanked you by returning the favour, letting those sounds fill the night air. You're fierce and thoughtful and all types of kind.. and I will fight tooth and nail to protect you and our home because without you the world would loose colour... at least in my eyes I don't know about you. At some point you'd become my world and everything else faded into this abyss of greys and blacks. And I know it's not as romantic as it sounds, I'd never known that you could love so much it hurt, no crush before could even compare to this. Minutes would feel like decades and hours droned on like centuries. You must've thought I was pathetic.

———————-

Daylight dawned upon the city, Papillion was long gone and Paris could rest easy, their heroes could rest easy. She grinned to no one in particular at the feel of warm sunlight bouncing off her face and carefully she rolled onto her side and looked to him. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age, no longer burdened by looming death. He looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body, she turned around and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder savouring the warmth his body provided, sending a shiver up her spine. 

He stretched in his sleep, his arms reflexively tightening around the fair form spooned against him as his eyes blearily opened. Their room was lightening, the glow of dawn reaching through the curtains to illuminate the stirring form beside him. He placed a kiss upon the woman's bare shoulder, there was something about the casualness of their skin touching whilst they cuddled that he'd learned to look forward to. His lips lingered on her skin a long moment, arms squeezing gently around her waist with affection and something else listening to her light hums and pleasant gasps. 

"Good morning Adrien." She mumbled, sleep dazed. 

"Morning Marinette.."


End file.
